Dream Come True
by tvrox
Summary: Ross/Rachel-Ross goes to sleep and has a very pleasant dream about the future. But is it really a dream? My first solo Friends fic, please R&R and be nice!
1. Cake and Conversation

Dream Come True, Chapter One Cake and Conversation  
  
Author's Note: Hello, everybody. It's me, Margaret. You probably know me as Margaret from the Margaret and Lauren pair (You've Got Mail, First Kiss, Two Steps Forward, One Step Back) or Marg of the Marg and Celia pair (any fic by bluefroggy), or you may know me from one of my solo fics, of which there are very few, written under the name tvrox. Anyway, this is my first solo fic which I think will actually work out. I have carefully planned each segment, and I know exactly how everything's going to happen, so I shouldn't have any trouble putting out chapters efficiently. One small thing: This chapter takes place in May 2003, on Emma's first birthday. She talks a little more than the average one year old.well, actually, a lot more. I had fifty words at one, she probably has about a hundred. But there's a whole scene where she's alone with Rachel, and it's no fun trying to write dialogue for someone who can't talk. So that's just the way it is. Ross, Monica and Rachel may be a little OOC, but I'm not that familiar with the characters' personalities, so bear with me, it's still a good story. Also, a slight A/U. Emma's name is not Emma Geller-Green, but Emma Karen Geller. Okay? I thought so. Now read and review!  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel pulled a yellow cake out of the oven. "Okay, Em, it's done. Want to help Mommy put on the frosting?"  
  
Emma shook her head. "No messy!" she exclaimed. Though a very feisty and outgoing girl, even at one, and quite a talker, she didn't like to get dirty.  
  
Rachel smiled. "Okay, sweetheart. What color do you want your cake to be?"  
  
"Pink, Mommy! Pwetty pink!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
"Okay, birthday girl, one pink cake, coming up!" Little Emma clapped her hands. Rachel began to ice the cake, but she soon realized that more icing was going on the counter than on the cake itself.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed Monica's number. "Mon," she begged, "come quick! I tried to bake Emma a birthday cake, and it didn't go too well!"  
  
"I'll be right there," agreed Monica. "But I'll have to bring Jennie!"  
  
"That's fine. See you in five minutes." Rachel hung up. She turned to her daughter. "Guess what, Emma? Aunt Monica's coming to see us!"  
  
Emma clapped her hands. "Yay!" she cried.  
  
"And Jennie's coming too!" added Rachel.  
  
Emma pouted and stuck her tongue out. "Meanie!" she said. Emma and three- month-old Jennifer were not the best of friends. In fact, quite the opposite: Emma had proclaimed her a "boring baby."  
  
However, Rachel was not happy. "Emma Karen Geller," she said sternly, "don't you stick your tongue out!"  
  
Emma's lower lip popped out and she made puppy eyes. "I sowwy, Mommy," she said.  
  
Rachel couldn't resist that face. "Aww, Emma, it's okay, Mommy's not mad."  
  
Emma brightened, and Rachel continued. "But sweetie, Jennie is your cousin, and you have to be nice to her. You're bigger than her, and that means she thinks you're special. So try to be nice, and I promise, once Jennie is a big girl like you, she'll be lots more fun. Okay?"  
  
"Okay!" agreed the little girl. The doorbell rang, and in walked Monica and Jennie. Monica took one look at the cake and took charge.  
  
"Okay, Rach, you watch the girls. I've got a cake to save!"  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later, it was five o'clock. Emma had just woken up from a nap. The cake had been perfected, and Monica and Jennie had gone home. As Rachel was dressing Emma, she heard Ross entering the apartment.  
  
She buttoned Emma's dress, brushed her hair, and walked out to greet Ross.  
  
"Hey," she said. "Dinner's all ready, and after that we've got Emma's birthday cake."  
  
"Betty Crocker or Duncan Hines?" he asked, assuming she'd used a mix.  
  
"Rachel Green," she replied with a smirk.  
  
"Rach, you backed a cake?" Ross was amazed but touched.  
  
"Yeah, you know, it's Emma's first birthday, I wanted to do something special." Rachel put Emma down in her playpen.  
  
"Well, you certainly did," he replied as he took his plate and they sat down.  
  
"You know, Ross," she said, "just because I'm Rachel doesn't mean I can't bake."  
  
"Yeah." began Ross. "I just can't believe you did it all alone without any help from Monica."  
  
"Okay, okay," she admitted. "Monica helped a little."  
  
He shot her a Look. "Okay, Monica helped a lot," she confessed. They both laughed.  
  
"You know, Rach, this is, like, real."  
  
"What is?" she asked  
  
"Our situation. I mean, we're like a real family. We live together, we have a kid, I come home from work and you've cooked dinner." He trailed off.  
  
"Except for one thing, Ross. One big thing. We're not married. Heck, we're not even together."  
  
"I know, Rach," he said solemnly. "Which is just what I want to talk about. I still have feelings for you, and I think you feel the same way. Do you think we'll ever be together-for good?"  
  
"Someday, Ross. Not today, but maybe tomorrow, maybe in a couple of years."  
  
"Why not today?" asked Ross. He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Oh my God," said Rachel. "Ross, I'm not saying that wasn't amazing- because it was-but we're not ready."  
  
"Okay, Rach, you're right. Just remember what I said."  
  
~*~  
  
It was about midnight. Ross was trying to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. The past few nights he'd had dreams about marrying her, having kids, and their life together.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a knock. "Come in," he said. In walked Rachel.  
  
"Ross, I couldn't sleep. I can't stop thinking about what you said, and about that kiss," she said.  
  
"I know, me too," Ross replied. "But what you said was right. We're not ready for a relationship yet. Who knows when we will be. But we've got to wait until we are. If we broke up, that'd be awful for Emma."  
  
"You're right, Ross. But-can I sleep in your bed tonight? I'm just lonely."  
  
Ross smiled. "Why not?" I'm a bit lonely myself. Just as long as we don't.you know."  
  
Rachel laughed lightly. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. She lay down next to him. "Goodnight, Ross," she said.  
  
"Sleep tight," he whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
So that's it. Perhaps a little OOC, and awfully sappy. But I promise, in the next chapter, it gets SO MUCH more interesting. So just bear with me and keep reading. I've got a lot of stuff going right now, but if I get enough good reviews, I'll try to have the next chapter up within a week. Most importantly, R&R! 


	2. Disorientation and Doubles

Dream Come True, Chapter 2 Disorientation and Doubles  
  
Author's Note: Hello, everybody, I take great pride in my ability to get chapters up fairly quickly, so here you go. In this chapter, everything gets just a little bit more interesting. Yes sir, very interesting. Umm, I can't really think of much I have to say, except that I'd like to thank my good friend Lauren, for, as she so eloquently put it, "making a true Friends fan out of me-and a Ross and Rachel fan at that!" Also, I completely forgot a disclaimer in the first chapter, so this is it for the whole fic:  
  
Disclaimer: Hi. I don't own Friends or its characters. They belong to Bright, Kaufman, and Crane, and all those other lucky, lucky, LUCKY people. And plus, I'm only 13, so I'd really rather not be sued, seeing as I've only got a very, very, very small amount of money.  
  
~*~  
  
Sun poured in the window of the Gellers' apartment, and Ross stirred. He opened one eye, and saw Rachel by his side, lying in bed, obviously waiting for him to wake.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead," she said with a kiss. Ross was a little suspicious, as they'd agreed the night before not to start a relationship.  
  
"Morning, Rach," he replied. "I'm sorry, but why'd you kiss me?"  
  
"Hey, I know we had a fight last night, but I thought we were okay now. I mean, can't a woman kiss her husband? I just love these few minutes early in the morning-when it's just the two of us," she said, smiling. Ross became even more suspicious.  
  
However, when he heard a baby's cry, which he assumed belonged to Emma, he was at peace. But not for long.  
  
"Oh, I guess Brian's up!" exclaimed Rachel as she got out of bed, and Ross realized her nightgown was a different one than the one she'd been wearing when they fell asleep the night before.  
  
"Brian?" Ross asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yes, Ross, Brian. Our son, Brian. Are you okay?" she asked. "Anyway, could you get him? I've got to feed the kids before you take them to school," she said.  
  
She was just about to leave the room, but Ross jumped up and stopped her. "Kids?" he asked. "Oh, and by the way, what's the date?"  
  
"It's May 25, 2012, and yes, our kids. Emma, Julian, Andrew, and Lucy," Rachel answered matter-of-factly. Brian began to wail even louder. "You really better go get him," she said, and left the room.  
  
Ross got up and walked down the hall, peeking in every door until he found one with a crib. He walked over to the crib and saw a dark-haired baby boy who looked about one. 'Where am I?' he thought. 'Did I warp into the future? Is this really my son? Woah.' He picked up the baby.  
  
"Hey, buddy," he said. "Good morning. Am I really your daddy?"  
  
"Daddy!" responded the little boy.  
  
"If you say so," replied Ross. "Is it okay with you if Daddy puts you in your playpen to play a little bit? Daddy has to go somewhere, but he'll be right back."  
  
"NO!" cried Brian. "Potty!"  
  
"Oh, boy," said Ross. "You want your diaper changed?"  
  
Brian's only response was, "Potty!" Ross changed Brian's diaper, took him out to the living room, and deposited him in the playpen. It was then that he saw his children.  
  
There were four of them, sitting in a line at the kitchen counter, eating cereal. The oldest, a beautiful girl of about ten with long blonde hair, turned to him. "Morning, Dad!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning-Emma?" he half-asked, surprised at seeing his daughter--his daughter whom he knew as a one-year-old-so big.  
  
"Yes, Dad, that's me. Emma," she replied, as if it was obvious. The other three children, whom he assumed were Julian, Andrew, and Lucy, a boy of eight, a boy of five, and a little three-year-old girl, also said good morning to him.  
  
After he had greeted them all, he went back into the bedroom to gather his thoughts. 'Wow,' he thought. 'I guess I'm in the future. Hey, I know what I can do! I'll call my cell phone. Not like anyone will pick up, but hey, it's worth a try.'  
  
He dialed his cell phone number and a voice-his voice-answered.  
  
"Ross Geller," said the voice.  
  
"Um-wow," said Ross. "Er-Ross, this is, uh, um, Ross."  
  
"WHAT?" said Future Ross.  
  
(Author's Note: Future Ross will be called F. Ross from here on out.)  
  
"Um, this isn't easy to explain, but-I'm you. Or you're me. Or something. I went to bed last night in 2003, and I woke up this morning in 2012. I really don't know what happened," said Ross in a rushed voice.  
  
"Um, okay," replied F. Ross. "This is very, very weird. Can you meet me outside in five minutes?"  
  
"Sure.where?" asked Ross.  
  
"Just outside your door. Tell Rach you're getting the paper or something," he replied.  
  
"Okay," agreed Ross. "See you in five minutes." Ross hung up.  
  
He walked out into the living room and picked up Brian. "Okay, buddy, breakfast time," he said. He turned to Rachel. "Rach, I'm going to feed Brian now."  
  
"Okay," she replied. "Here's his bottle." Rachel handed him Brian's bottle.  
  
Brian drank the bottle faster than Ross had ever seen any baby drink anything. "Gosh, kid," he told Brian, "you must have been REALLY hungry."  
  
"Here," said Rachel, "let me take him now." Ross handed the baby to Rachel.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go get the paper. I'll be back soon."  
  
Ross walked out the door and standing before him was-him. It was very unnerving.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Umm. hi," replied F. Ross.  
  
"So...tell me about the past nine years," said Ross.  
  
~*~ Okay. That's it. Whadaya think? Please let me know by REVIEWING hint hint. Well, gotta go, I'll have the next chapter for you ASAP.  
  
Also, a note to all readers: This fic may remind you a lot of Strawberrykin's fic All I Have To Do Is Dream, but believe me, it's not plagiarism. This fic has been in the works since the spring, but it had come to a bit of a standstill, because I didn't know if you people would like it or not. I had written the first chapter, but never uploaded it. And then I saw how much you guys liked the other one, and it inspired me to go ahead and do this story. I have reviewed Strawberrykin's fic to explain things to her, in the hopes that no argument of any kind will take place. Believe me, it's just pure coincedence that our stories are so similar, and I would actually like to thank Strawberrykin for writing her fic, because it helped me to realize the potential mine had.  
  
Thanks for your understanding. Bye! 


	3. Arguments and Updates

Dream Come True, Chapter 3 Arguments and Updates  
  
Author's Note: Hello again. This, I believe, will be one of the fic's longer chapters. By the way, please forgive any mistakes, Lauren, my friend and usual editor, is away for the week, and so another Lauren is taking over, but she's pretty busy, so I can't really expect her to catch typos and stuff, she just tells me if she thinks it's okay overall. Anyway, this chapter was a tough one to write, but I hope it's okay. Here goes!  
  
~*~  
  
"The past nine years..." F. Ross thought out loud. "Well, I'll give you a quick update on everybody, couple by couple. It'll have to be a quick one, because you've got to go home soon and take Emma, Julian, and Andrew to school."  
  
"One thing, before you start," interrupted Ross. "Rachel told me you guys had a fight last night," he continued. "What was with that?"  
  
"I really don't know, Rachel seems to be mad at me, but I'm not really sure why. I slipped out late last night, after she fell asleep, because I thought a little time apart would do us some good. I spent the night at a nearby motel, which is where I was when you called me. Rach doesn't know I left, though, because you replaced me. Moving on, then," F. Ross answered.  
  
"Okay, go ahead," agreed Ross.  
  
"Right. Couple by couple. Okay, first: Ross and Rachel. Well, we got married when Emma was one, because we realized our feelings for each other. We agreed on a big family, and a few months later, Julian was born. He's now eight. Following him were Andrew, who's five, Lucy, who's three, and Brian, who's just one."  
  
"Right. So you-I-we-I have five kids?" asked Ross.  
  
"Yeah. Moving on. Monica and Chandler. Well, if you come from 2003, then you know they're married, and you know that they have Jennie, and you know Monica is-well was in 2003- pregnant again, right?"  
  
"MONICA'S PREGNANT AGAIN?" Ross was astounded.  
  
"Yup," he replied. "They now have four children-Jennie, who's now ten, Ruby, who's nine, and Jordan and Evan who are six and three respectively. Monica's now about to have twin girls, whom they're planning on naming Allison and Adriana."  
  
"Wow," replied Ross. "Six kids."  
  
"And last, but not least, Phoebe and Joey. They were married in 2004-"  
  
"PHEEBS AND JOEY ARE MARRIED?" Ross was even more surprised. "I'm sorry to yell so much, it's just that I don't know anything about any of these updates and they're really surprising to me. Do Phoebe and Joey have kids?"  
  
"Sure do," replied F. Ross. "Peter's eight, Arielle's six, Charlotte's three, and Kevin is almost one. As far as I know, they're not planning on having anymore."  
  
"Wow," said Ross. "A lot's happened these past nine years, a lot that I would have never predicted. This is so cool, it's like a glimpse of the future."  
  
"It's not a glimpse of the future, man, it IS the future. But you better get back, you've got to take the kids to school and Emma hates being late."  
  
"Okay, you're right," agreed Ross. "Thanks for the update. I'll see you soon." Ross and F. Ross parted, and Ross made his way back to the house.  
  
As he entered, Emma rushed up to him, very flustered. "DAD!" she cried. "We should have left by now! I'm going to be late for school!"  
  
"Em, calm down, you won't be late, I promise, I'll have you there on time." He was unsure of what to say next, but then he saw three backpacks and three lunchboxes, all in a row on the counter. Emma's were purple, Julian's were green, and Andrew's were blue. "Grab your bags and coats, kids, and pile into the car."  
  
He walked over to the coat hooks by the door, and took down his coat. Just as he was about to worry about where he'd find the car keys, he found them tucked safely into his coat pocket.  
  
He, Emma, Julian, and Andrew piled into the car, and he realized he had no idea where their school was or how to get there. "Emma, I'm sorry, but I can't remember how to get to school. What's the way again?"  
  
"Oh, Dad," she said, "you forget every day. Here, just start driving. I'll tell you where to turn."  
  
~*~  
  
Ross had just dropped the kids off at school. On an ordinary morning, he would go to work, but this was an unusual morning. He didn't know what his job was, or where he worked. So he decided to head home. When he got home, he was greeted by a somewhat angry Rachel.  
  
"Why aren't you at work? You always are!" she cried angrily.  
  
"Rach, calm down, what is this?" he said.  
  
"Oh, come on, you should know. After all, it's all your fault!" she shouted.  
  
"Rachel, please, just sit down with me, and talk calmly, tell me everything, and we'll try to resolve whatever's going on here."  
  
They sat down on the sofa, undisturbed because Brian was napping and Lucy was in Ross and Rachel's room watching Barney. Rachel was almost in tears by this time.  
  
"You're always at work, and I end up doing a lot of childcare, cooking, house cleaning, I mean ever since we moved out of the city with the gang to have bigger places to live, we have a pretty big house. And that means I have to clean it all, and cook for the whole family, and care for five children, and you're never here, and with the sixth child on the way, I just don't know if I can do it on my own," she said, all in one breath.  
  
"Hold on a sec, Rach, you're pregnant?" Ross asked.  
  
Rachel nodded. "And I was afraid to tell you, because, I don't know, I just thought, well, you haven't been in the greatest mood lately with all the work you've been doing, and I thought you'd be unhappy."  
  
"Rach, unhappy? I'm thrilled. Six kids is a lot of kids, but it's still great, I mean, I'll love this baby like I love you, and Emma, Julian, Andrew, Lucy, and Brian. Don't worry."  
  
"Really?" Rachel brightened.  
  
"In fact," Ross continued, "I think you need a rest. I'm going to take the day off and take the kids to the park. Brian should be up fairly soon, I'll go check on him."  
  
Ross walked into Brian's room, and found that he was up, but lying peacefully in his crib, and, surprisingly enough, not crying. Ross picked him up, and took him into his and Rachel's bedroom, where Lucy's show was just ending.  
  
"Hey, Luce," he said to her. "Want to come with Daddy and Brian to the park?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah!" cried the little girl. She jumped off the bed where she had been sitting and rushed to her father's side. She took hold of the hand he wasn't using to hold Brian. "Let's go, Daddy!"  
  
~*~ That's it. I'm really worried about the in-character-ness of this chapter (or rather lack thereof) but I really do hope you'll bear with me. If it helps, just consider this an AU. I do hope you'll review, though, thanks to everyone who already has! 


	4. Park Trips and Pick-up

Dream Come True, Chapter 3 Park Trips and Pick-up  
  
Author's Note: Wow. This business of being one of those writers that updates constantly is really starting to wear thin on me. I actually sat down a few minutes ago to check my email and realized that I hadn't written today's chapter of DCT. With a groan, I opened a document and began writing the words you see here now. Don't get me wrong, I love writing, I love this fic, and I love my readers, but it's a lot of work to put out a chapter a day, and I'm just not used to it. Because of my exhaustion, this chapter may be a tad shorter. I hope you guys like it!  
  
~*~  
  
Ross arrived with Brian and Lucy at the park a few minutes later. He knew how to get there because he'd seen a park on the way to school when he had taken the three older kids.  
  
He saw F. Ross on a bench near the baby sandbox, and he wanted to talk to him. He sent Lucy off to play, nearby of course, so he could watch her, deposited Brian in the sandbox, and sat down next to F. Ross.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hi," replied F. Ross. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, I found out why Rachel's mad at you."  
  
"Shoot," said F. Ross.  
  
"Well, she's worried, because you work a lot, and she does all the work, and she feels lonely and overworked, and-get this-she's pregnant."  
  
"SHE IS?" This came as a bit of a shock to F. Ross.  
  
"I was shocked too, and I hadn't been able to tell before, but once she told me, I saw that she is starting to show a little bit."  
  
F. Ross nodded. "Hey, you were in a rush before, but you've got several hours before you need to pick up the kids, let's talk in more detail about everything. It's so strange, we're the same person, but I feel like I don't know you."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. But hey, we should get along, right? We've got everything in common." Ross smiled, and they began their long conversation.  
  
~*~  
  
It was about 2:30 in the afternoon. Ross and F. Ross had talked, and then gone out to lunch together with Brian and Lucy. They had now just paid the check.  
  
"Well," said F. Ross, "you'd better go get the kids."  
  
"I guess so," agreed Ross. "See you soon." Ross put the kids in their car seats and headed towards the school.  
  
When he arrived, Andrew walked straight over to him. "Hi Daddy!" he exclaimed. "I had a good day at school! In science we got to play with gooey stuff, and at snack time my new best friend Matthew stuck a pretzel up his nose, and guess what? He forgot about it for a long time!" Andrew was grinning, like every five year old after describing the events of a typical day in kindergarten.  
  
"That's wonderful, buddy!" answered Ross. "I have a question. Where are Emma and Julian?"  
  
"Daddy, don't you remember anything? Julian has soccer, and Emma has singing," replied Brian.  
  
"Well, what do you say we go watch them?"  
  
"Okay!" agreed Brian, and Ross and his three youngest children headed off to watch Julian play soccer.  
  
It made Ross very proud to see his son play soccer, because back in 2003, Ross had no son. And plus, Julian was quite a good soccer player, one of the best on his team. When he was finished, he came over to his father.  
  
"Hi, Dad! I had a pretty good day at school. I couldn't find my homework, and the teacher almost got mad, but then I found it, so it was okay. And guess what else? Today it was my turn to feed Jake, our class pet. He's a snake, but he's not slimy or anything. He's cool."  
  
"Wow," replied Ross. "It sounds like you had a good day!"  
  
"I sure did! Are we going to go wait for Emma now? Her singing is only starting, she had study hall before."  
  
"Actually, let's go watch her sing, I've never been to a lesson," suggested Ross.  
  
"Okay," said Julian, Andrew, and Lucy.  
  
They found the room where Emma was having her private singing lesson. They watched the whole half hour, and Emma's talent and focus impressed Ross.  
  
'Gosh,' he thought. 'I have talented children. One's a soccer star, and the other can sing amazingly.'  
  
When Emma's lesson was over, she came over to her father. "Hi Dad! School was good. My friend Alexandra brought in pictures of her new puppy, and I got an A on my math test! And I don't' have too much homework, either."  
  
"That's great! Kids, it sounds like you all had good days at school. Let's get an ice cream cone to celebrate, and then we'll head home. How does that sound?"  
  
"Great!" chorused Emma, Julian, and Andrew.  
  
"Chocolate!" cried Lucy.  
  
"YAY! Ice cweam!" exclaimed Brian. The family piled into the car and headed for the ice cream shop, and then for home. It had been a great day for Ross. 


	5. Time with Family and Telling the Kids

Dream Come True, Chapter 5 Time with Family and Telling the Kids  
  
Author's Note: Hi. This is probably going to be one of the shortest chapters. (I know I said that last time, but this time I mean it!) Anyway, yeah, moving on, I hope you people like this story, I haven't gotten many reviews! But, um, yeah, so I better just get on with this, I want to finish ASAP.  
  
~*~  
  
The Geller family had just finished dinner, and had now retired to the living room for a family evening. They were just about to play a board game, or charades, when Rachel decided it was time to tell the children about the new baby.  
  
"Kids," began Rachel, "what would you think of having a baby sister?"  
  
"Mom, you're going to have a baby?" asked Emma.  
  
Rachel smiled at her eldest daughter. "Yes, what do you think of that?"  
  
"I think it's great!" replied Emma.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Julian. Emma and Julian, the two oldest, were used to having new siblings, it seemed almost like a tradition now.  
  
"Andrew?" asked Ross. "What do you think?"  
  
"Um," said Andrew, "I think it's...okay...I guess...you'll still love me, right?" Andrew had mixed feelings, and, like a typical five-year-old, his biggest worry was that his parents would forget him.  
  
"Of course!" answered Rachel. Then she looked at Lucy for her reaction. Lucy did not look happy. "What's wrong, Luce?" she asked.  
  
"Baby sister? NO! I baby girl!" she cried angrily. Lucy burst into tears  
  
"Oh, Lucy," said Rachel as she lifted the little girl on to her lap. "Don't you worry, you may not be the baby girl anymore, but you'll always be our extra special Lucy. Your new baby sister will be little, so we'll need to take care of her, but she'll never replace you. Everyone is special, nobody can be just like you. Okay?"  
  
Lucy sniffed. "Okay," she replied.  
  
Brian, being one, did not have much to say, but he did say, "Baby..."  
  
"Yeah, that's right, Brian, a new baby sister!" replied Ross. It seemed that all members of the family were at peace now, and the Gellers settled in for a pleasant family evening.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple of hours later, it was eight o' clock, Brian's bedtime. In order to avoid a bedtime rush, the children went to bed at intervals. Brian went to bed at 8, Lucy at 8:15, Julian and Andrew at 8:30, and Emma at 9.  
  
Rachel got up from the sofa, and picked up Brian. "Okay, baby boy, bedtime," she said to him.  
  
"Rach?" Ross cut in. "Can I put them all to bed tonight? Will you just help them get ready and I'll tuck them in?"  
  
"Um, okay, I guess," she replied. Ross took Brian from her, who was already in his pajamas, took him into his room, and placed him in his crib. As he tucked the blankets around Brian, he kissed him on the forehead.  
  
He walked to the door, and just as he was about to leave, he turned back. "Goodnight, Brian," he whispered. He turned out the light and closed the door.  
  
(A/N: That is the end. There is no more. No I'm just kidding. Do you people not know Madeline?)  
  
He then went and got Lucy, who he took into her bedroom. He tucked her into her new pink "big girl" bed, and gave her a hug.  
  
"Goodnight, Lucy," he said to her. He turned to leave.  
  
"Daddy?" she called after him. He turned.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" he asked.  
  
"I love you, Daddy," she said.  
  
"I love you too, angel," he said.  
  
He went into Julian and Andrew's room, where they were already in their beds, waiting. "Hi, boys," he said.  
  
"Hi Daddy," said Julian. "Can you read us a story?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, what do you want to hear?" he asked.  
  
"Umm..." said Andrew. "Make one up!"  
  
"Okay," said Ross. "Well, once upon a time..."  
  
~*~  
  
Half an hour later, he was in Emma's room putting her to bed. They had talked for a few minutes, and now he was getting ready to leave.  
  
"See you in the morning, Dad," she said.  
  
"Yup," replied Ross, although he highly doubted that he'd still be there in the morning. "Goodnight." He left.  
  
When he entered his and Rachel's room, the lights were out, and Rachel was asleep. He assumed she'd been tired. He quickly slipped on his pajamas and got into bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Rach," he said. "Goodnight, 2012."  
  
~*~  
  
Okay. That's it. Yay. I finished. Now I'll go. BYE! 


End file.
